From the Mind of Johnos: The Secret chapter one
Surprise! Remember that article series i promised a while back? Well here it is! this story originated as a short story i wrote in a notebook three years ago. I improved on it and lengthened it greatly. The original will be posted on my blog when i get around to it. This story is about a few kids that keep a dark secret that slowly drives them insane, and has some deadly twists and turns along the way. So sit back and enjoy the first chapter of The Secret. Warning: this story does feature language, gruesome violence, and somewhat disturbing passages throughout, all involving children. This story is completely fictional in every way. Also note that because of how Wikia is set up, I couldn't indent my paragraphs. Just ignore it until I find a way to fix that. '' If you hate someone, you most likely wished thy were dead. Well, do you really think things would be the same? Do you think people would move on like it never happened? Do you, perhaps, think you could get away with it if you did it yourself? Well those thoughts are very naive and foolish. Let me tell you a tale. A dark, cautionary tale, where there is no hero and everyone is the villain. There was once a gang of twelve-year-olds that roamed the streets of Marion like they owned the place. There was Jack, who was timid and a bit of a tattletale sometimes. Then there was Warren, the muscle of the group. Then there was the brothers Greg and Tim, who had a tree house in their yard that the gang used as a hideout. There was Jimmy, the wise-cracking brain of the group. Last but not least there was the great ringleader Garry. He was always a bit of a control freak, and if things din't go his way, he'd be prone to fits of uncontrollable rage. The gang elected him leader in fear of what he'd do if his rage went unchecked. They wandered the streets with no cares at all, playing pranks, buying tons of sweets, and staying out after dark, until one fateful day. The day they met Randy. Randy was a textbook nerd. No joke, he loved to read, especially nonfiction. One day he was minding his own business, reading his new book next to the mill pond. It was his favorite place to sit and relax. It was, until Garry and company came across his spot. At first, he didn't notice them walking along the bank. Then Warren threw a large rock into the water, startling Randy. They didn't know he was there. He tried to move to the other side of the tree he was leaned against. Greg spotted him moving. Randy then tried to flee, but they chased and quickly surrounded him. "Look who we have here!" said Garry. "Leave me alone!" Randy wined back. "No." "Why?" "Cuz you didn't say the magic word, dumbass." That last remark spawned laughter among the gang. "Please let me go?" squeaked Randy, obviously nervous. "Fucking kiss ass!" Garry yelled. This again caused laughter. Randy then tried to dart away but Garry stopped him. He put his hands around Randy's neck. The gang then stopped laughing and told Garry to cut it out. "Shut up!" he shouted to the others. He then got in Randy's face. "You trying to make me look bad? HUH? You little shit!" Randy responded by spitting in Garry's face. Garry then pushed him over. He hit the ground with a dull wet thud. It took him a moment to wipe the spit off of his face. When he looked around, he saw that everyone was silently staring at Randy. Garry looked too and gasped. Randy's head had hit a jagged rock that was hidden under the leaves. His head had split open, revealing brain tissue, which had scattered on the ground a little. Blood was everywhere. "Oh my God..." Jack wispered through teary eyes. "You killed him" ''To Be Continued... Afterword Wow, what a way to begin a story, right? As you can tell, this story is pretty dark and is an attempt at psychological horror derived from shocking and pretty disturbing sequences. I fully intend to keep this going to completion. Just in case you were worried that the original short would give spoilers, don't worry at all. This is already much different from the source material. In the original story, it took place in the 1950's and Garry pushed Randy off of a cliff. But that didn't make any sense because there are no cliffs in this part of Michigan. So anyway, thats all for today. Dragon week has been rescheduled for next Sunday(the 23rd). Thats all, good night empire! Category:Stories